


That's ...Fine

by shunziqing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事实是，关于John，Sherlock总是能一眼就将他看透</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lestrade，and self-preservation

**Author's Note:**

> 103衍生。  
> 斜体是103后插叙。

  
  
迈入新一年里的伦敦还是老样子，湿冷的天气，没完没了的凶杀案，前妻送的羊绒围巾，密室，Sherlock Holmes，如果有得可选，Lestrade不会选其中任何一样，但生活通常不给人太多选择。  
  
年轻单身女性在自己公寓里暴毙，门窗均从内反锁，房间里一片狼藉。  
Lestrade僵硬地挺直脊背——不知为何这个相对‘正常’的案发现场给人一种毛骨悚然的诡异感，让他后背发凉。  
窗外，一辆计程车在路边停下，全世界唯一一名咨询侦探敏捷地跳下车，后面一如既往地跟着他的室友、好医生John Watson。  
警探走出门去迎接他们，在Sherlock把目光落在自己围巾上时不自然地清了清喉咙：“没错，”他抢在对方开口前说道，“这是我前妻送的。没错，这很可悲。我知道。”  
Sherlock看起来真正被他困惑住了：“为什么这很可悲？”他皱眉，然后显然决定这个问题不重要，挥一挥手直奔尸体而去了。  
John跟在后面，向他投来一个怜悯的眼神。  
  
Lestrade低低头，耶，没错，这很可悲。他*就*知道。  
  
  
  
 _只消往那个仍然冒着黑烟和火光的建筑物看去一眼，Lestrade就决定，凡是从那里活着出来的都是幸运的混蛋。而现在，他手头就有两个这样的混蛋坐在救护车的尾部，Lestrade叹一口气，别无选择地走向给他造成最多头痛的那个。_  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes看起来不太好，他全身湿透，头发滴着水，脸色在火光和红蓝色警灯映衬下白得近乎透明，嘴唇发紫，在寒风中被冻得微微颤抖——不过他本人却似乎 完全没有意识到冷，他正盯着不远处另一辆急救车后坐着的，正由Sally询问口供的Watson医生，脸上的表情是他那种老僧入定般的全然专注。_  
 _Lestrade试图从他脸上解读出点什么——某种情绪也许，或者是想法，但不成功。_  
 _于是他选了一个最符合常理的推断：_  
  
 _“Sherlock，”他开口，“他没事。”_  
  
 _咨询侦探仿佛被人从睡梦中惊醒，灰蓝色的眼睛看过来：“我知道。”他尖锐地回答，“在你们来之前我就检查过他了。”_  
  
 _Lestrade翻了个白眼：瞧他想的，Sherlock Holmes几时和‘正常’沾过边儿了。_  
 _“消防员正在游泳馆里搜寻幸存者，我叫人在附近几街区设立了路障，以防万一——”_  
 _“他已经跑了，你抓不到他的。”Sherlock厉声打断他。他动了动，似乎想要站起来踱步，Lestrade几乎以为自己在他声音里听到了愤恨，“你们连他的衣角也摸不着。他活着，而且他逃之夭夭了——暂时。”_  
  
 _出乎每个人的预料（这里面也包括他自己），Lestrade觉得一股怒气在胸中聚集，他深吸了一口气：“也许我没有你那个惊人的大脑，Sherlock， 也许你认为我们都是一群无能的蠢货需要你的帮助才能成事，但这是我的工作。我是个警察，虽然有时候我疑惑当初究竟为什么选了这么个操蛋的职业——不别提醒 我谢谢，我就是得做我该做的，不管那多么枯燥愚蠢希望渺茫或者是要向你摇尾乞怜。也许我们逮不着那个混蛋，但哪怕逮着几只小贼也好。”_  
 _Sherlock看起来吃了一惊，他皱起眉，想要推断Lestrade突然生气的原因，但似乎无法理解。_  
 _Lestrade看着男人困惑的表情，心里一软，突然气就消了。_  
 _此时此刻，他才突然意识到，他们一直把这个男人当做一个人类范围外的异族，但摆在眼前的事实是，Sherlock Holmes也只是个有血有肉的人，他会受伤，会流血，会痛，会冷。_  
  
 _他拍拍Sherlock披着毯子的肩膀，柔声说：“回家吧，带医生一起。洗个热水澡，睡一觉，口供可以等一等。”他顿了顿，“顺便一提，毯子这次是防止你冻僵的。”_  
  
  
  
“闭嘴。”Sherlock在检查完屋里的尸体后直起身对屋里的所有警察宣布道，“不许说话，不许动，不许*思考*——John你只要站在那别动就行了。”  
然后他开始在屋里窜来窜去，嘴里嘟囔着什么“宠物”、“在哪”之类的。  
  
Lestrade看到Sally的嘴角讥讽地弯了弯，下一秒就要说出什么恶毒又让人丢脸的话来，可出人意料的是，她忍住了。  
这可不寻常，Sally Donovan从不委屈自己，一定是有人给她排头吃了。不是Sherlock，Sherlock不会让她收敛，只会让她变本加厉；不是他自己，他还没来得及；那就只剩下一种可能——  
  
老好人John Watson。  
  
与Sherlock总挂在嘴边的嘲讽相反，警探Lestrade确实*会*推理。  



	2. Donovan，and baffled egotism

  
_“他早晚有一天会害你丢命的，你知道。”_  
  
 _Sally弯弯嘴角，做出一个扭曲的微笑，对救护车后裹着毯子瑟瑟发抖的John说到，根本没费心掩饰一下腔调中的傲慢与得意。_  
 _Dr.John Watson，湿漉漉、一脸悲惨地坐在那儿，头发软趴趴地贴在额头上，像一只刚被从水里捞出来的金毛犬。_  
 _Sally真心替他感到不幸，说真的，她可警告过他的，和那个怪胎搅在一起准没好下场。_  
  
 _“呃，抱歉，你说什么？”John迷惑地问，好想他没听清楚。_  
 _切，糊弄谁呢，Sally知道他听得一清二楚。_  
 _“被搅黄了约会、被打、被绑架、被炸飞，”Sally掰着手指数，“下次会是什么，嗯？我告诉过你，离他远一点儿。那个怪胎，他只是需要一只跟来跟去的狗 而已。他没有心，你看他甚至不觉得抱歉。说不定正觉得暗爽呢，他和那个炸弹狂——你们叫他什么来着？Moriaty？——根本就是一类人——”_  
 _“请你，”_  
 _John礼貌地打断她。_  
 _“闭嘴。”_  
 _他挺直身板，想要压抑什么情绪似的深吸一口气。Sally看了他脸上的表情一眼，然后就跟被猫吃了舌头似的，声音戛然而止，一个字也说不出来。_  
  
 _“Moriaty是个冷酷、恶毒、无情无义的混蛋。”医生平板地陈述，“他善于玩弄人心，利用你的弱点和痛处，以别人的恐惧和痛苦为乐。 Sherlock Holmes不是这样的。”表情柔和了点，“他只是……需要些事让他那个大脑派上用场。Sherlock Holmes，和那个混蛋没有一点相似之处。”John盯着Sally，直到她在那目光下开始不安地蠕动，“我想我不需要提醒你在他的帮助下你们拯救了多 少条生命、将多少罪犯绳之以法，事实上，他选择了这一职业，而不是把那惊人的智慧用在其他收入更高的行当上，就足以证明他并非无心。Donovan警探， 如果你不能显示出起码的尊重，那么拜托，请至少管好你的嘴巴。”_  
 _John站起来，身板儿笔直，没有一丝颤抖，连寒风都不能影响他分毫：“晚安，ma'am。”他冲Sally点点头，扭身朝另一辆救护车走去。_  
  
 _Sally Donovan被留在原地，张口结舌，像个傻瓜一样，脑袋里唯一的想法是：Jesus Christ，她以前怎么会认为这个男人老实无害好欺负的？！_  
  
  
  
  
Sally不觉得自己做错什么，Sherlock Holmes是个怪胎，这毫无争议。  
她讨厌怪胎，他们像磁铁一样吸引别人的注意力，而本人却对此无知无觉，完全不懂得感激，Sherlock Holmes是其中翘楚。  
Sally讨厌Sherlock Holmes，不需解释。  
  
就像现在，那个怪胎在*他们*的犯罪现场命令*他们*不许动，自己像个疯子似的窜来窜去找什么不存在的宠物——她想如果受害人养了宠物的话他们还是能发现的。  
Sally掀了掀嘴唇，想说“你的宠物不就杵在那么”，然后那晚John脸上的表情闯进她脑海，让她生生把到嘴边的话给咽了回去。  
她不讨厌John，这就是为什么她要警告他——她认为他不该受着这些混蛋事儿，还有那个怪胎。  
  
她咬着嘴唇内侧，厌恶自我的同时变本加厉地厌恶Sherlock，她冲他挥挥手，好像这样就能把他从自己目光中赶走。  
Sherlock脑后长了眼似的回头：“我说了别、动！”然后突然就朝John冲了过去。  
Sally以为他要在这里就地把John扑到——事实也差不多少，他一手按在John胸前，把医生猛地推进旁边的扶手椅里。  
  
“What the hell——！”  
“Freak——！”  
“Sherlock——！”  
  
屋里的人纷纷惊叫，是John先注意到：“……Sherlock，”他皱眉，“那是一只——”  
“漏斗形蜘蛛。”Sherlock满意地肯定——他另一只手底摁着只倒扣的玻璃杯，里面是一只巨大的黑色蜘蛛，就趴在John身旁的桌子上，“并不一定致命，但考虑到躺在地上的这位小姐的情况，还是不要冒险的好。”  
“Bloody hell！”Lestrade叫道，“你是说这只*蜘蛛*是她的宠物？！”  
“当然。”那怪胎理所当然地回答，好像养蜘蛛当宠物多么正常一样，“案件解决。”他宣布，把杯子留在原地，开始往外走，“下次，Lestrade，起码给我找个嫌疑人不在同一个房间的案子。哦还有，”路过他时递出一张名片，“你最好逮捕这个宠物店老板。”  
Lestrade机械性地接过卡片，和屋里的其他人一样还处在震惊中。  
  
“回家了，John。”Sherlock在门外走廊里叫道，“或者你想留在这儿再教导一下Donovan警探待人之道？”  
John一惊，抬头对上的Sally的目光，然后低下头摸了摸鼻子，露出一个无奈的微笑。  
Sally看着那笑容，觉得自己的胃突然拧了个个儿。  
“哦怎么，”医生站起身，跟上侦探的步伐，“你什么时候又变成顺风耳了？”  
  
再一次地，Sally被狼狈而悲惨地留在原地，所有她能想的只有：她真的真的讨厌怪胎！  



	3. John，and inappropriate actions

  
  
‘蜘蛛事件’一周后的某个早晨，John慢腾腾地走下楼梯，晃进了位于贝克街221B二楼的起居室内，Sherlock蜷在沙发里，动也不动，那姿势眼熟得叫人起疑。  
  
John有了个大胆的推测。  
  
“……Sherlock，”John平静地开口，不知怎地就是知道对方没有在睡觉，“你在那儿多久没挪过窝了？”  
“Mmmm，”Sherlock歪歪头，从善如流地回答，“昨天晚上从你上楼睡觉以后。”  
John看着天花板，在心里从一数到十再数回来，然后猛地说道：“好了，到此为止。起来，起——来——！脱衣服洗澡上床睡觉，快快快！”  
他像嘘小鸡一样嘘着赖在沙发上的男人，可Sherlock丝毫不为所动。  
“JOHN……”他从胸腔深处发音，把医生的名字叫得像是某种猫科动物的呼噜声，“把我的手机递给我，得先发个短信。”  
John叹一口气，从沙发扶手上抓起手机递到Sherlock手里，同时嘟囔：“哪天你决定想找找乐子的时候要不要我拉着你的手放到你老二上？”  
——僵住。哦他大声说出来了吗？他大声说出来了。见鬼。  
“呃，我不是——呃，只是一时嘴滑，抱歉——”  
“嗯，我了解。”心不在焉地说着，Sherlock看起来完全没在意，注意力已经集中在了手机上，John松了口气。  
  
“顺便一提，John，如果情况需要，我想我完全有能力找到自己的…‘老二’，不过谢谢提议。”  
  
  
  
 _John觉得自己像是在梦中。_  
  
 _黑暗，宁静，温暖，家。_  
 _这些个感触和前几个小时经历的截然相反，巨大的落差让他觉得头重脚轻。他知道这其实只是肾上腺素狂潮逐渐退去的后果，但贝克街221B看起来如此美好，美好得不似真实。_  
  
 _他和Sherlock悄悄地走进他们的起居室，此时已近凌晨三点，周围万籁俱寂，现实仍然没有击中John，让他觉得整个人都被包裹在一层薄纱里，迟缓而隔绝。_  
 _直到Sherlock在他旁边打了个小小的喷嚏，很轻，只是一声短短的“——嚏”，像只猫一样。_  
 _而就是这个时候，现实潮水般涌来，淹没了John。_  
  
 _他觉得冷，半干的衣服恶心地黏在身上，嘴里全是游泳池里添加的漂白粉味儿，腿像灌了铅似的沉重，左肩汹涌地疼痛，但所有这一切都比不过那喜悦——巨大的、生存的喜悦。_  
 _“Oh，God……”他呛出声。_  
 _“是的，John。”Sherlock静静地回答，带着轻微的鼻音，“没错，我们还活着。”_  
 _John就是得做点儿什么。_  
  
 _他转身，捧住Sherlock的脸，在他嘴上亲了一口。_  
  
 _这是一个不带情欲的、单纯为表达喜悦的、让人尴尬得要死的、同时吓到他们两个人的吻。_  
 _Sherlock睁大了眼，瞳孔是个针尖儿般大小的墨点。_  
  
 _“呃，我不是——只是高兴，我们还活着，你知道——抱歉。”_  
 _“呣，我了解。”Sherlock抿抿嘴唇，说，“那……挺好。”_


	4. Sherlock，and faith

  
  
“无聊。”  
Sherlock躺在沙发上向着房间宣布，并不特别针对什么人。  
John坐在他的扶手椅里，在读一本侦探小说，从他的呼吸频率判断，应该正看到紧要关头。  
近一个月没有一个和‘有趣’沾边儿的案子了，连John都开始觉得无聊（从他选择的阅读种类来看，当然），不过他排解无聊的方法着实乏善可陈，Sherlock认为看那种东西是对自己智商的侮辱。  
“John，无趣。”他又说，这次是针对某人的。  
John轻笑一声：“很高兴你终于认识到这点了，Sherlock。我就是个无趣的人。”  
  
——不，那不是真的。  
  
“John，你那本书里——”  
“停！Sherlock，说真的，如果你再敢告诉我凶手是谁的话我就扔掉你所有的尼古丁贴片然后告诉Hudson太太你偷偷把那头骨拿回来了现在就放在厨房的一个橱柜里。”  
Sherlock厌恶地哼了一声，摆摆手，“我要死了，John。”他说。  
“没人会死于无聊的，Sherlock。”  
“*我*会的。”他认真地强调，“这个愚蠢、盲目、无趣的世界正在杀死我，让我变迟缓，用它的麻木毒杀我的脑细胞……我*会*死的，John。”  
John叹一口气：“谁不是呢？”他嘟囔着，显然心不在焉，“去做个实验什么的。”  
顿住。  
“……我刚才叫你去做实验了么？不我没有。你还是无聊吧，我挺满意我们厨房的现状的。”  
  
“JOHN！”  
  
医生终于放弃了阅读，片刻之后，他的面容代替了沙发上方的那一小块天花板。  
John坐在沙发边沿，俯身看着Sherlock。他脸上的表情很奇怪，如果一定要形容，那像是种视死如归的坚决。  
  
“那么，大侦探，”他说，“告诉我，我在想什么，我想干什么。”  
  
  
  
 _John看着他的眼睛，微微点了点头，Sherlock就知道他明白自己的意图。_  
  
 _他没有等，没有犹豫，甚至没有*想*，只是对Moriaty轻轻挑起嘴角，然后扣动了扳机。_  
  
 _John会做出正确的选择，Sherlock没有半点怀疑。_  
 _这甚至不是他推演出来的，只是一种……直觉。平生第一次，他让自己对某个人的直觉盖过了逻辑，而在天平另一头悬着的，是他们两个的性命。_  
 _也许这就是人们说的信任、信念、信仰，或者其他随便什么同等盲目的东西。_  
 _他猜想他应该觉得自己很愚蠢，但事实是，他从未觉得如此自信。_  
  
 _John的身体是暖的，而池水冰凉。_  
  
 _Sherlock被John的手臂紧紧箍着，挣都挣不脱，要不是无法开口，他几乎要提醒他这没必要，他哪儿也去不了。然后他发现自己正死死地攥着John背后的衣服，好像生怕水流把他们分开——这太荒唐了，他们明明就在一个游泳池里！_  
 _最后Sherlock决定把这归类为大脑缺氧时的非理智性行为。_  
  
 _他坚持不了多久的。_  
 _John将他扑入池子时的冲力让他来不及吸气，就像那次在素琳家一样，他的意识开始模糊，也许只剩几秒的时间。_  
 _但他知道这次不同的是，John就在身边，他可以指望他——还有他的心肺复苏术。_  
  
 _水波晃动，John凑了过来。在Sherlock一片浅绿的视野中，他是金色的一团。_  
 _然后，有什么柔软的东西噙住了他的嘴唇，甘美的空气一涌而入。_  
  
  
  
事实是，关于John，Sherlock总是能一眼就将他看透，推测他的想法和动作根本就是小菜一碟。  
但是，Sherlock想，John Watson这个人，永远也不会让他觉得无趣。  
  
就像现在，医生凝视着他，目光滑过他的嘴唇，问：“告诉我，Sherlock，我想要做什么？”  
  
Sherlock觉得一种只有解谜时才会出现的期待和兴奋冲刷过他的身体，让他呼吸加快。  
他张开嘴，努力控制着不去舔自己的嘴唇：  
  
“……毫无头绪，John。你干嘛不做给我看呢……”

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2010年10月9日。


End file.
